


Baby You Can Drive My Car

by Wishopenastar



Series: Daily drabbles Capri [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Damen teaches Laurent to drive, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: Damen TeachesTMLaurent to drive.
Relationships: Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Daily drabbles Capri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Baby You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of cheer up Capri emails that I'll be sending people. If you would like me to include you please hmu at arirenaldi42@gmail.com.  
> Title from The Beatles' Drive My Car. Listen to it if you dare, it is annoyingly catchy.

Teaching Laurent to drive was supposed to be easy. Auguste was in college in France and he had entrusted Damen with the job of teaching his beloved younger brother.   
Damen took up the mantle with great joy if a little trepidation at doing something that was such a sibling thing. But Auguste didn't mind, he had laughed a booming laugh at his worry over stealing that bonding saying," Laurent and I are bonded enough that I know what this is about."  
It left Damen very confused.  
Laurent was ridiculously bad at driving. Almost like was pretending to not know how to drive but Damen banished the thought.   
Laurent talked as he drove, Damen had learned that he did that as he grew more nervous. His brow was furrowed in concentration and Damen felt thankful that he himself wasn't driving or he wouldn't have been able to focus at all. Laurent was strictly off limits since he was Auguste's brother, Damen had distanced himself as soon as Auguste had left so that he might get over him.  
"Do you want to take a break?" Damen asked as they rounded back to Laurent's house.   
"Sure. I have the Kale smoothies you like so much."  
"Did you stock them for me?" Damen asked oddly touched.  
"They're Auguste's, you got him addicted to it."   
And that was when Damen realised something was up. The smoothie ingredients did not last linger than a week and it had almost been six months since Auguste last came.  
"You did buy them for me!" He blurted.   
Laurent blushed, "Well I thought it would be incentive to keep you in the house so we could talk."  
"Talk about?"  
"We could start with why you're avoiding me and move to lighter stuff."  
It was Damen's turn to blush. "I thought you have better friends."  
"Well, none of them are adequate enough for dating though."  
Laurent said as he expertly pulled up and parallel parked in the street.


End file.
